


Elvis Ain’t Dead

by StrikeMeDown



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Anger, F/M, Marriage, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeMeDown/pseuds/StrikeMeDown
Summary: Short story set around five years from the end of Troubled Blood
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Elvis Ain’t Dead

Mummy, mummy, mummy, mummy,” the tugging on the coat was starting to aggravate her a little more than usual. She didn’t know why today was turning out to be such a tiresome day, the kids had only been as loud and energetic as normal and she had finally had some time to get her nails done whilst they were at school but she could feel something in her bones. A sense of dread. Like her worst fear was about to come crashing around the corner. She was tired. Just really tired, she concluded. Long nights spent awake and the stresses of juggling the life she had chosen were taking its toll.

“No neither of you can have a cookie today.” She whispered, in a slight daze, to the two neatly dressed children who were running around her in a circle, disturbing the other patrons in the coffee shop queue.

She absentmindedly twisted her wedding ring with her thumb, subconsciously her mind instantly drifted back to him. Cormoran. The love of her life, the reason why she was still here; he had saved her so many times and she liked to think she had done the same for him. He would probably still be working in his small office a few streets away at this time of the day, she pondered. A small foot treading on her toes broke her out of the contented trance she was in.

“Charles Benjamin if you don’t stop chasing your sister right now you’ll go straight to bed when we get home. You just wait till I tell your father about your behaviour today.” She half shouted.

“Haha she middle-named you” the dark haired little girl taunted her brother, pulling her tongue out whilst dancing to the music playing from the nearby speaker as he sulked, arms crossed.  
  


_ “When I was young _

_ I never knew _

_ What this thing called love _

_ Could do to you..” _

The upbeat music swarmed around her as the children started bickering, quieter this time as to not attract her attention again. 

She turned back to the queue ahead of her, glancing through the large glass windows as she did so. 

Her heart skipped a beat the moment she spotted him outside, as it always had done. The curly hair was a little longer these days and the stubble thicker. Her hand flew back to her wedding ring as the sunlight glinted off his on his left hand. The happiness that had soared so high just at the sight of him, dropped like a dead weight to the bottom of her stomach when she came into view next to him, next to  _her_ Cormoran. The strawberry blonde hair was blowing behind her in the gentle breeze, her smile wide as she stared back into his deep eyes. He returned the grin and slid his arm around her waist, slowly bending slightly to place a soft kiss onto her blushed lips. The happiness and contentment oozed out of them both. 

She watched them both disappear from view past the window. She was seething, her heart beating twice as fast as normal. The ferocious scream she was internalising was causing her blood pressure to rise. She felt like flipping over the nearest table, a caged animal, ready to strike.  _How fucking dare he_ _,_ she thought furiously. 

“Hi again Mrs Ross, usual order is it?” The young barista interrupted her internal tantrum.

“Yes and quicker today,” she snapped.

The song on the radio filled the silence as the server hurried to grab a plastic cup, choosing not to make eye contact again. 

_“...I wish it was me you chose_

_I wish it was me you chose_

_Cause Elvis ain't dead_

_And you're coming back...”_

“Mummy, mummy, will Daddy be home from work by now?” The young girl asked excitedly tugging on her Loro Piana coat again.

“Hurry up!” She barked at the two children, ignoring the question and leaving them trailing behind her as she marched determinedly up the street in the opposite direction of Cormoran and Robin. Away from the life she wanted and back towards the corner she had backed herself into, full of drama, money and prestige but devoid of the love she reminisced of.  _One day he’ll come back to me, one day_ _,_ she thought to herself _,_ utterly convinced.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song in the story, -  
> Elvis Ain’t Dead by Scouting for Girls and I realised it sounded like it may fit Charlotte’s pov quite well. And then I realised that I haven’t really thought about writing anything from Charlottes perspective, so this was a little quickly written shot at it, which I actually really enjoyed. And why not add in a happy ending for Strellacott while I’m at it. Hope you like it guys! ❤️


End file.
